Storm under a Starry Sky series
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: A collection of drabbles, between 100 and 1000 words, not related each others about Kyoya x Ginga. New form for chapter 3!
1. Confession

**Disclaimer:** MFB doesn't belong to me.

Hello! I decided to translate some of my KyoGin stories. Drabbles and OS from the Storm under a starry sky series will be very differents from each others. This one is the translation of my very first KyoGin drabble 'Usciamo insieme' published the first time in 10/31/12. Hope you'll enjoy it.

 **Confession**

Kyoya was lying on a bed, his head down on Ginga's lap. His boyfriend slid lazily his fingers across the green hair. He was carressing his cheek when somebody knocked on the door.

"Ginga, can we come in?" Madoka asked behind the door.

"Yeah, sure" he replied.

The handle turned but the door remained closed.

"The door is locked" Tsubasa remarked.

Ginga took a suspicious look at Kyoya who just smile seductively in answer.

"I'll come! Kyoya," he murmured "move over please."

Only a groan answered him.

"Kyoya" he implored.

The green-haired teen sighed, woke up lazily and streched himself. Ginga woke up and headed fot the door. He unlocked and opened it. Madoka, followed by Tsubasa, Benkei, Kenta, Masamune and Yû, came in the room.

"Hey Yoyo, what are ya doing here?"

"None of your business"

Tsubasa looked the blue-eyed boy then the honey-eyed one. He threw a glance to Madoka who was as souspicious as him.

"Oh, no need to roar Yoyo!" Yû pouted. He smiled innocently – too to be sincere – and continued "Hey Gingy, why the door was closed?"

Ginga's cheeks went pale pink. A fleeting smile appeared on Kyoya's face.

"It's... I- I closed because... I used to!"

Madoka didn't believe it a single seconde. They lived together since Ginga moved to Bey-City, she knew his habits.

"Didn't you have something to tell us?" Masamune asked, bored.

Ginga watched his friends. He took a worried and interrogative look to Kyoya who only nodded. He took a deep breath and... uttered a totally incomprehensible sentence. Then he stopped speaking, breathless.

His friends stared at him while Kyoya held back a laugh.

"Umm" Kenta began. "We understand nothing."

Kyoya, couldn't hold it, start to laugh. Ginga blushed deeply – so deeply he seemed fluorescent – increasing the green-haired hilarity. He swallowed.

"I was saying that... Kyoya and I are dating."

'That's not new' Tsubasa and Madoka thought together.

Yû grinned misheviously Benkei and Kenta gave them a chocked look as Masamune, surprised, asked them:

"Really? What are you dating?"

All of them fell down so much then question seemed silly to them.

"What?"

"This isn't what Ginga means by dating."

"Really? So what does he mean?"

Most of them sighed.

"It's simple" Kyoya purred, waking up.

He headed for Ginga, with a feline-like walk, grabbed his vest's collar and pulled Ginga to him. He made him out. Ginga let him do. Some of their friends blushed, others looked them with surprise.

A moment – which seemed long for ones and too short for us couple – later, Kyoya broke up their kiss. He turned towards Masamune.

"That was what he meant by dating."

He grabbed Ginga's hand then walked calmly to the exit. He stopped a short moment.

"Now, we'll go for a walk. Alone. Don't come interrupt us this time."

He went out with his boyfriend, leaving the others here. They just began to understand what Ginga and Kyoya were saying to them – or just demonstrating.

'What does Kyoya mean by interrupt?' Tsubasa and Madoka asked. They blushed by imagining.

 **End**


	2. I miss you

**Disclaimer:** I don't own MFB.

 **I miss you**

Rain was hammering against the window of Ginga's room. He was sitting, his legs withdrawn against him, his forehead leaned on the cold pane. His eyes stared into nothingness. A blanket was rolled up around his shoulders.

"Kyoya" he murmured, closing his eyes.

His heart squeezed a little more. He missed the green-haired a lot. Thinking about him hurt Ginga. This time, Kyoya wasn't just went to a training trip in the Wolf Canyon, some miles away, but in the Tornado Valley, on another continent.

Too far away.

Moreover, the leaving of Leone's owner looked like a declaration of war. He had looked daggers at him, and had left him without have a gander backyards. It had really hurt him.

When the green-haired has arranged a meet with him before leaving, Ginga's heart had leaped in his chest. He had been so happy! He thought he should unveil his feelings at last. Unfortunately not. Kyoya had promised to defeat him, sweeping away all his hopes. He hadn't even noticed the huge sorrow in honey eyes. Or perceptible shaking of his body.

Ginga had never be as disappointed in his life.

And now, several weeks after Kyoya's leaving, he was here, waiting for. He really missed him. There was a big gap in his heart. Since he was go, he didn't smile anymore. His friends had tempted to cheer him up, unsucessfully. He beared himself to neglect them.

The red-haired looked the faintly lightning road. Night was fall long ago and he was still not came back.

Ginga left slowly his perch and headed for his bed. He let himself fall on it, energyless. He coiled up into his blanket. He hesitated to let himself fall asleep. Each time he closed his eyes, he saw Kyoya again. His eyes, his so rare smiles, his voice...

He let himself divert on a sleep filled with dreams, where his rival waited for him and said the words he hoped so much to hear.

He woke up, happy thanks to his dreams. They dimed a little the pain he felt. Still sleeply, he went down his house's ground floor. He found a note from his father, saying he was already go for working. He cooked a breakfast he ate calmly.

He sighed.

His joy was already disappearing, letting the room for sorrow. More time went by, more he missed Kyoya. For Ginga, the worst was to know it wasn't mutual.

Kenta and Madoka, worried about him, came at his home. They proposed to him to walk. This time, unlike the others, he accepted, for their greatest joy.

They went out and walked in the packed streets. At some point, Madoka decided to go to look for icecreams. He and the owner of Saggitario continued their walk.

The red-headed was slightly less sad, but he walked set back even.

"Beware!" Kenta shouted, his voice filled with fear and angst.

Ginga just had the time to see the vehicle which charged at him before to be crashed into.

His last thought was he never see Kyoya again.

SEVERAL MONTH LATER

His eyes opened on a white ceiling. Irratating and repetitive sounds of machines resound to his left. He let his gaze divert on the poorly furnished room. All walls seemed identical to the ceiling : white. Blank. He was lying on a bed with whitee blankets too. There was an unpleasant smell of disinfectant.

A doctor came in the room. He goggled at him. He explained him he stayed almost a year in coma and, according to statistics, there were few chances to him to awake. He left the room and allowed his friends to come in. They streamed, not allowed to come every at the same time. Some of them even had eyes filledd with tears.

They left him when a nuse informed them that visiting hours were ended.

Ginga almost fell asleep when he heard a voice behind the door.

"Exceptionally, it's okay, young man. But don't tire him. Try to come sooner next time."

He heard the door open and close. His heart missed a beat. He saw enter in the room the very one person he hoped to see again.

"Kyoya" he murmured with so much surprise that it seemed to be a question.

"It appears that you be strucked by a car. It was silly to stay right in the middle of a road."

The biting words, devoid of affection, gave to Ginga the impression of a slap. He stared his blankets, fists clenched, lips shaking. He bit it to prevent himself from crying. He felt a weight on the bed.

"You're feeling better..."

The red-haired raised his head, surprise. The voice of Kyoya express only relief. He looked at him gently. He leaned over until their noses brush against. Ginga couldn't help but blush.

"I miss you" Kyoya confided to him.

Then he put a short kiss on Ginga's lips. Then he huddled up his head against his neck.

"I love you."

Ginga absorbed all Kyoya confess him just with happiness. His heart panic.

They stayed a long time like this, without saying a word. In the end, Ginga held tight Kyoya's waist in his arms. He put his check against his hair and murmured :

"I love you too. Since a long time. I missed you so much. I was afraid to not see you again."

Tears rolled on his cheeks while he smiled.

Some minutes later, Kyoya must go by request of the chief medical. But he swore him to come again the following day. This simple promise was enough to make Ginga happy.

 **End**

Useless note : the last sentence make me think to Castiel x)


	3. Something wrong? - The bet

**Disclaimer:** I don't own MFB.

Hello ! I decided to modificate the form of this collection of drabbles. I hope you'll like it.

* * *

 **Something wrong?**

Kyoya ended to type the text and sent it to Kakeru. Family problems. Worse. _Adults_ problems. All he needed now is for that. Useless and senseless idiocies.

He put his phone besides him and looked at Ginga. The red-haired was cheerfully lying in the grass. His relaxed features and the little smile which floated on his lips proved that he had a pleasant dream. Kyoya didn't imagine him have nightmares anyway. He was too optimistic. Too happy-go-lucky. Even if he saved the world several times from varied threats, it hadn't changed his personality. It hadn't darkened him. Sometimes, Kyoya wondered how he could be so himself.

Ginga turned on his side then opened his eyes. He looked sleeply to Kyoya.

"Did I sleep for long?"

"Less than two hours."

Ginga sat.

"Something wrong?"

Kyoya tensed. He hated to be so easily legible.

"No."

The honey eyes furrowed. Obviously, Ginga didn't believe him. He was annoying – with all his speech about friendship and confidence – but far from being gullible. Kyoya wanted to left: he wasn't in mood to be questionned.

Ginga put his hand on Kyoya's neck.

"Okay."

Kyoya let Ginga attracted him. It was comforting, even if he'll never admit it. Especially in front of the red-haired.

He leaned against him to enjoy the embrace a little more. Ginga slipped his hand up to the lower part of his back.

"Do you want to take out for a walk?" he suggested.

Kyoya looked around them. Even if this place was away from the town, it was getting crowded by people who looked them with a critical eye.

"Why not."

They stood up. He followed Ginga until one of his favorite place: an abandonned site. Isolated. Deserted. The perfect place.

They settled down on a platform, in the shade. Kyoya lie down. Ginga put his head on his stomach. Kyoya slipped his fingers accross the red hair. It calmed him.

"I'll have to leave a few days." he confessed.

"Do you want me to come with you ?"

"No, it'll be fine."

It will be awfully boring but he couldn't pull Ginga everywhere with him like a blankie. Anyway, he'll feel better when everything will get back to normal.

"Okay, but if you need me..."

"I call you, I know: you say that to me all time."

Ginga got up and leaned over him. A sweet smile ran accross his face.

"I have to!"

Kyoya mumbled some protestations.

"Do you leave for a long time?"

"The least possible."

While seeing Ginga's face lit up, he hastened to add:

"Not because I'll be separated of you. Just that this kind of meetings made my head spin."

Ginga's smile grew up.

"Sure." he answered.

But he didn't believe him. It was so obvious. He pretended to pull him away. His boyfriend roared with a laughter before put back his head on his stomach. Once he was sure that Ginga didn't look at him, Kyoya allowed himself a – soft – smile. He'll never understand him. Nor how some words could comfort him so much.

* * *

 **The bet**

Everything began with a bet.

An idiotic, ridiculous bet they should had never accepted. But Kyoya had considered it like a challenge and he took it up. Of course. Ginga suspected his reaction as much as soon as he saw that glint of hurt pride in his eyes. Kyoya had the same when he decided to abandon them during their quest of legendary bladers. And Ginga understood that problems will follow. A lot of problems.

The day began so nicely yet. They spent the most part of the morning walking just together, then they went on a picnic with their friends.

And everything degenerated.

Their friends started to tease them about their couple. Nothing mean. They just said that they seemed really in love and that they spent a lot of time together. So much time maybe they weren't able to went without each other no more. Kyoya denied all of that, more and more annoying to draw everybody's attention. And someone asked them if they were able to avoid each other during some days. Ginga was so shocked by this question that he was incapable of remembering who asked it. He expected Kyoya's reaction with apprehension. His boyfriend's face closed entirly and he pronunced the fateful words.

Of course.

He cast a chill. He didn't even give him a look until the end of the meal when he stood up and went without saying a word.

Ginga sighes and he curls up in his blanket. Kyoya is acting like an absolute moron. Again. And to think that he defended him in front of his friends. Because, when they confessed to them their relationship, several of them weren't pleased to heard about that and tried to persuade him to break up. He should have listen to them...

He draws closer his blanket around him, knowing perfectly well it is wrong. He loves Kyoya. He's happy with him – well, when he doesn't act like a complet idiot. He would let nobody ruin their relationship.

Except for Kyoya.

He sighes again. A creaking pulls him out of his thoughts. He prepares mentally a little speech to reassure Madoka but she's not the one who comes in.

It's Kyoya. He doesn't even seem sorry. Just a little annoying.

"Oh, it's you." Ginga mumbled while sitting.

Kyoya closes the door and lets himself fall on the bed. He closes his eyes. Ginga stares at him and waits... waits... but Kyoya doesn't move. Nor talk. He clears his throat and obtains at last a reaction: Kyoya halfs open his eyes.

"Will you apologize?"

"About what?"

"You are joking!"

Kyoya turns his back to him while mumbling. Ginga is tempted to pull him out of the bed. It would be so mean but it would release his pent-up feelings a little. And it's not like Kyoya doesn't deserve it.

"You are in no position to pout."

"Leave me alone. I spent a really bad day."

 _Why are you here so?_

"Not as much as me."

"Tsss!"

Ginga leans over above Kyoya. His expression is totally scowling. His day was really bad. The first wish of Ginga is to hug him to comfort him but he resists. He is supposed to be angry against him. He crosses his arms and bits his lips. Kyoya has just to manage himself. After all, he is perfectly able to do without him several days.

But he seems really bothered. Ginga shakes his head. He is unable to be mad at people he loves for long.

He lies against Kyoya, winds an arm around his waist and leans his forehead against his hair.

"What is wrong?" he murmurs.

"Nothing."

Kyoya slides his thumb on the back of his hand. Ginga can't help but blush. Even if he dates with him since a few months, he doesn't get used to it. He doesn't think he will be one day.

"So?"

"It was a silly idea."

Ginga frowns. At the begining, he doesn't understand what Kyoya is talking about. There are no details. A light goes on in his mind. It isn't what he thinks, it is? He sits up straight and grins at him.

"Are you apologize? _You_?"

"Anything!"

Ginga burst into a laugh. It seems so strange!

"Shut up." Kyoya mumbles.

"Wait, are you blushing?"

"No!"

Ginga smiles. These sentences are the biggest apologies he can obtain from Kyoya. He doesn't even hope so much. Kyoya must miss him a lot. His smiles grows larger. He hesitated between tease him a little more and let it go. He chooses the second option. He doesn't want to risk to really upset him. It would be so sad to ruin their reunion.

He curls up against Kyoya and huddles his face against his neck.

The day goes better after all.

* * *

 **Look at me**

Look at me Ginga. Stop spending so much time with your stupids friends. Stop wasting your time with others. Look at me. Stay with me. Care about nothing but me.

Why don't you understand? Why don't you want to understand? Maybe I don't do a declaration – a true one – but I never hid the feelings I have for you. So, what are you waiting to answer me? I need to know, need you to tell me clearly. Ginga. You know that I'll never do the first step. If I'm wrong, if ever I'm wrong... I don't want you to pity me. You to tell me so I know. So I'm sure, at last.

...or I'll stop hoping.

Ginga. We aren't just rivals, right? We are more than that. We are... something else. Maybe not what I except but we are so much more.

Look at me Ginga. It's time for us to clear up the situation, isn't it? It's been three years. Three long years since we met for the first time. I'll must doing something else, you know ? I can't play beyblade forever. I don't want... I don't want to leave before to know. I don't want us to loose all we have. I don't want to loose you.

So, Ginga, it's time to clear up the situation.

You know it, don't you?

So, look at me. Like when we are fighting. Look only at me.

Ginga.

* * *

 **Favorite color**

Ginga watches Kyoya. He thinks about a thing some girls said while they were walking. Between chuckles, they said to Kyoya he was handsome. Ginga know his rival is, of course, but he doesn't really pay attention to it. Oddly, hear them compliment him made him put a exterior look on Kyoya. He put – a little – aside their past of rivalty and friendship.

After reflexion, he thinks he prefers his eyes. The tinyest emotion reflected in them. He could decipher the slightest change.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice when Kyoya moved near to him.

"What's your problem?"

Kyoya stands in front of him, crossing his arms.

"We're talking to you since a while and you don't respond."

"Nothing special. I was just saying to myself that blue is really my favorite color."

Kyoya stares at him with shock, like if he didn't really understand his words. His eyes seemed to become flustered. Chuckles and giggles resound around them and Ginga remembers they aren't alone.

"It's so cute!"

"I had the feeling that their story of 'rivalry' was dubious."

"What a declaration!"

Kyoya turns back to them.

"Shut up!"

The effect would certainly have been more impressive if his cheeks doesn't get pink.

"Are you blushing Yoyo?"

"I'm not! And stop call me like that!"

Ginga gazes Kyoya while he stutters some threats. Nobody takes him seriously – it shows on their faces – but Yû is the only one who dares to tease him. Others were too afraid of consequences to risk it.

All the same, what a beautiful color.

* * *

 **Stars in the darkness**

"You should see the bright side of events!" Ginga exclaimed.

"Because there is a bright one?"

Even if Kyoya stayed eye-closed, he could _feel_ that Ginga glared at him. This impression disappeared almost immediatly. He surely smiled again.

"Of course! We _always_ can find a positive side."

His voice's tone confirmed his feeling. Ginga was ridiculously positive. It was a part of his personality. When he was being too down-to-earth, it meant that something was wrong. Very wrong.

Kyoya opened his eyes to stare at him doubtfully.

"Say anyway."

"Our team works always better facing adversity."

"We're a couple, not a team. I hope you understand the difference."

Ginga signed, like it wasn't important. For once, it really worried Kyoya. Ginga understood the difference, right?

"Every time we formed a good team, it was when we had a common opponent. Otherwise, you held on your rival's role."

"Is it a reproach ?"

"No, stop taking offense. It's just that... we're like two stars in darkness!"

Kyoya didn't know how to reply to that. This sentence was so strange. A little too poetic for him moreover. Maybe Ginga had fever and began to be delirious. It would explain a lot of things...

"What's your problem with stars?"

Ginga pouted.

"What's your problem with lions?"

Hit. Kyoya looked elsewhere, refusing to answer to that. Ginga lie down besides him, with a smile. He waited for Kyoya paying attention to him again before continuing.

"All I want to say, it's that adversity doesn't weaken us. On the contrary."

Kyoya slipped his fingers on his cheeks. He was right.

* * *

AN : Do you think I should continue writing it? You prefer this form or the previous one?


	4. It will be better - Fallen star

**Disclaimer:** I don't own MFB.

Hello ! Sorry for the late update (I just take a lot of time to type this chapter :/) I hope it'll please you. I'll try to update the fifth sooner. Good read !

* * *

 **It will be better**

"This fight was awesome! It's a shame you weren't come with us."

"I'm pretty sure you get enthusiastic for nothing."

Ginga had a hurt gander to his boyfriend then started eating again his hamburger. They had a dinner in a quite calm fast food – Kyoya still detesting company, it was a really cute effort from him to invit Ginga here.

"Not when we talk about beyblade." he mumbled, taking another hamburger.

"You say that because they're your friends."

"My friends are all great bladers!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes. He didn't agree with him. At the same time, Kyoya ought totally changed his personnality to be able to do _true_ compliments.

He was sitting, crossing his arms, waiting him to end. Ginga held a hamburger to him.

"Are you sure you don't want eating somethin' else?"

The meal taken by Kyoya seem poor to him.

"No."

"If you say so."

A comfortable silence settled between them.

"You must be joking about a hero!" exclaimed a man, at a neightboring table – low enough for people believed he talked to his wife, but strong enough for everybody heard him. "A true hero must give example. Find a cute girlfriend. Get married. Get a respectable family life. Not fulfiled a depraved life."

Silence got more and more intense as his speech went along. Ginga could feel general attention was fixed on him. He reallized that his body tensed just by seeing that his fingers were smashed in his saandwich. He put the bruised hamburger on the table. It didn't matter how many time he heard this kind of remarks, he couldn't get used to it. It still hurt him. He did nothing to deserve it.

He pushed these moanings in a corner of his mind. It was totally useless and he didn't have time for it. The scraping of a chair against the ground confirmed his thought. He raised up his head. Kyoya stared at the man.

"You want to reproach us something? Come here."

"You want me to repeat?"

"You...!"

Ginga stood up and caught his wrist.

"It's worthless."

"We didn't let him criticize us!"

"Kyoya, please..."

Ginga saw him hesitated. Maybe he'll success to convince him before it got worse...

"That's it, brat. You must listen to your freak."

Kyoya's expression entirly altered. If he seemed angry until then, now he was furious. He pushed Ginga's hand and came near of the neighboring table. He leaned on it and glared at the man. This one was really stupid to didn't notice the danger. He'll deserve amply what Kyoya reserved for him. Only, Ginga couldn't let his boyfriend took problems like this.

Ginga approached them, to tempt to reason Kyoya – even if he had just a few chances to success.

"Repeat, if you dare to."

And the moron repeated each words of his speech.

XXX

"Stop it." Kyoya moaned, repeling his hands.

They were in green-haired's flat, sitting on the bed. A medical kit was lying between them. Ginga tried to treat his boyfriend, applying a cold compress on a bruise he had on his jaw.

"I don't believe this bitch called the police."

Indeed, a waitress – so kindly named by Kyoya – had called the police to stop the fight. Well... to prevent Kyoya to slaughter the man. Obviously, he knocked out the guy really easily and hadn't a scratch until police came. They had tempted to control Kyoya and he had defended himself, like he faced anybody else. He had been in arrest state and they had lost a lot of time. Hours.

Now, it was night and they didn't have time before Ginga must go home. He would prefer to stay with Kyoya.

"This moron would deserved worse."

"It happens more and more often." Ginga murmured, pensive.

Kyoya give him an interrogative look.

"This kind of remarks. I have the impression that it happens more and more often, haven't you?"

Kyoya shrugged, detached.

"I didn't really do attention to it."

Ginga nodded. He knew that Kyoya wasn't the sort of person to be affected by this kind of things. He put an hand on his shoulder, promting him to raise his head up. Kyoya stared at him, his eyes fulfilled with interrogations. Ginga put an hand on his.

"Don't worry : it surely goes better."

Ginga shut up. His voice was too fulfilled with uncertanty to be able to convince anyone. He shouldn't demoralized. Not for that. Why should he care about advices of strangers as long as his friends stay with him? And as long as Kyoya didn't leave him?

He gripped his fingers on Kyoya's hand and raise his head. He smiled brightly at him.

"It will be better tomorrow."

* * *

 **Invitation**

Ginga struggled with his tie. He didn't success to tie it up correctly. He was almost ready : his suit was perfectly put on, except this stupid tie. He risked being late.

Kyoya looked him, lazily lay on the bed. He hesitated to go help him : it was rather funny to see his rival been defeated by a sheet of cloth – although, a little pitying too. After an umpteenth try, Kyoya stood up. Repetition made this scene annoying. Kyoya positioned in front of him and tie up the tie in some moments. Ginga gave him a grin.

"Thanks."

Kyoya shrugged.

"It's not complex."

"You said it." mumbled Ginga.

Ginga forgot his sulky aside to smile again. He took his hands.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"This kind of silliness don't interest me."

"You just should be happy for them : we don't marry every day."

Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"They'll sign a piece of paper, you're right : it's so great."

His boyfriend suppressed a smile and made a pretence of pushing him.

"You go too far!"

But his face and his tone prevented to take him seriously. Not that he would listen to him if he was seerious. He didn't want to be at this kind of ceremony : it was long, boring... Moreover, every guest made his head spin for him to behave well.

A scornful smile ran accross his face. He didn't want to waste his time with this sort of things. It wasn't surprised from Ginga : since he could help his friends, he was ready to do anything. Kyoya just didn't care of them and of their opinion.

Althought... it could be funny to tease Ginga about it. His expression became – slightly – playful.

"But I can come, if you want it so. And I can say to _everyone_ what I really think about this wedding."

Honey-eyes went wide open.

"I think you should stay here finally."

Ginga hugged him.

"I'll miss you."

"Don't exagerate, we'll not be separated so long."

His boyfriend huddled up against him then moved away.

"You have no heart."

"And I live well with that."

A bell rang. Ginga had a peep to a clock. He really riscked to be late now. He hesitated then put a kiss on Kyoya's check.

"See you tomorrow."

He turned back and left their room. Kyoya positionned at the window. The day was clear, few people walked in the street. After some minutes, Ginga left the building and met a group. They greeted and went in a car. Kyoya stayed here until it disappeared on the horizon.

Kyoya came back on the bed and fell on it. Despite what he had said to Ginga, he wasn't sure to be less bored here. There were a lot of advantages, of course – the most important being to have to stay with this unbearable company. But he also must be separated of Ginga. They spent so much time together that he wasn't used to it anymore.

He just had to wait.

* * *

 **Fallen star**

Ginga stood on a balcony, his head towards the sky. Stars seemed so pale and pun, from the city's heart. Outlines which erased and we forgot.

He thought about his friends, about acquitances he met thanks to beyblade. He missed them. They became estranged gradually. The bonds never will faded but they wore off with the passing of the time. Most of them abandonned Beyblade for a more profitable career. Himself didn't take part in tournaments anymore. He didn't see their interest if he couldn't confront the better opponents. He embarked in a quest so more lonely than in the past.

Sometimes, when he thought again about these three years, he felt terribly nostalgic. He wondered if he made the most of it, even if he knew that, if he could live them again, he would act the same way. He had nothing to regret. Only, he missed it. All of these amazing adventures, accompagnied by invaluable friends. The onlu ones with he kept a little relationship were Madoka, Tsubasa and Kenta. He barely had news about others now and again.

He wasn't a famous blader anymore. He became a legend. An old thing. A past thing which didn't need to exist no more. He was like these stars above the sky.

On the other hand, he didn't miss celebrity. He didn't get really used to it.

A hand put down on his shoulder.

He was more lonely than before, of course, but he wasn't totaly alone.

Kyoya got back to the balcony. His eyes still shone with this determination flawless. His loyalest friend. His mate. The only one who stayed on his side constantly – well, when he didn't let his pride overcome, sure.

"Something wrong?"

Ginga shook his head.

"I thought about old memories."

Ginga smiled in front of irony of the situation. The one who proclaimed his lonely personnality so long time, who refused with so strenght to team up with him, that one was the peson who helped him the most now. His partner.

In the end, he succeded to team up with him. It was one of his dearest wish, in the past. It finally fulfilled as he didn't dare to hope it anymore. Some things got better.

He smile became sweetly, more true.

"That's all."

Kyoya stared at him some seconds more then nodded. Ginga rose his head. Maybe stars seemed duller in town, but it was wrong. They shone with as much strenght. It only needed to go away to see that.

* * *

 **Freedom is being alone**

Freedom is being alone. As soon as an other person was taken into account, there were as much contraints. Criticizes. Duties. Responsabilities.

Especially contraints.

One might as well say that he didn't want that.

He wanted to be always free, without owing something to anyone.

It was another reason for him to misunderstand Ginga.

This stupid red-haired _loved_ company. So much so that he seemed sad when he was alone. He always was with one of his silly friend. Or a ridicoulous fan. He was almost never alone.

And, little while – since Kyoya came back in Japan in fact –, he seemed always to have a good reason to cling to him. A day couldn't pass by if Kyoya didn't see him. Sometimes, Ginga just greeted him and went almost immediatly, but most of the time, he stayed a moment with him. They went out for a walk, trained, or just stayed together, without saying a word.

And Kyoya realized that it didn't bother him so much, to spend time with someone. Even if he'll never confess that to Ginga. He even felt a little sad when the red-haired didn't come see him.

Nevertheless, he didn't feel less free for all that.

* * *

 **Rendez-vous**

Ginga ran. He was late. Not much, but he felt already guilty. Kyoya and him didn't have a lot of opportunities to spend time together. They had a lot of duties – the green-haired, because of his company, and him because of his quest. And it was their first date since weeks. Ginga was unable to tell how many time exactly.

His speed slowed down as he approached the date's place : a park away from the city. They abandonned restaurant. Too many people recognized them and ruined their dates.

Ginga thought about what he could say to apologize for his lateness – he didn't want to lie, but it existed surely a way to express without make Kyoya angry – when he saw his mate. He was lying on the grass, eyes closed. He had dark rings under his eyes. He breathed calmly. An icebox was put some centimeters away from him.

Ginga sat down besides him, without dare to wake up him. He seemed so peaceful... And it wasn't like him to fall asleep anywhere like this. He hated seem defentless. He should be really tired.

Ginga leaned over and pushed green hair which hide Kyoya's cheeks, brushing his skin. Kyoya moved. He couldn't be a so light sleeper, could he?

Blue eyes went half-open and looked at him sleeply. Kyoya sat up straight, clothes crumpled and more dishevelled than usual. Ginga couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Kyoya mumbled.

"You are more ruffled than usual. I didn't think it was possible."

Kyoya tried to control his hair, successlesss. Ginga stopped him and successed to do his hair as usual. He wanted to congratulate himself for his success when he noticed that Kyoya dozed again.

"You're really tired. Do you want to go home?"

"Huh? No, it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

He seemed about to fall asleep again.

"Yeah, I'm able to remain awake during a meal."

"If you say so."

Blue eyes became sharp.

"Do you think it's a good idea to annoy the man who pay your expeditions?"

"What an empty threat."

"Do you want to bet?"

His tone was serious. Ginga shrugged.

"You're not the only one to do it."

"What?"

Ginga grined. He leaned over and kiss his mate to make him apologize his bad joke.

"So, we eat this meal?"


	5. Chapter 5: I care - Smiles - Cold

Hi ! Sorry, I'm late but I really tried to post this chapter sooner.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't owe MFB.

 **Photo shoot**

"I'll not!" Kyoya's said with a strong voice and an irrevocable tone.

"Come on, Yoyo. Stop doing your big bad blader."

"Stop calling me Yoyo!"

"As you wish, Yoyo."

A growl let out his throat and he turned back.

This scene, so usual than nobody pay attention to it, took place in the B-Pit, in presence to the usual group. Ginga watched Kyoya with some amusement. Sometimes, he had the impression that his rival will never change. Even if he had proofs of the opposite everyday.

"Come on Kyoya..." Madoka tried to convince him.

Kyoya crossed his arms.

"I'll not take part at your stupid photo shoot."

Ginga decided to intervene (with luck, he could make Kyoya change his mind). He came near to his rival and plunged his eyes on Kyoya's. He grined.

"It's an idea of the WBBA to encourage young bladers to take part in tournament. Don't your want to help us?"

"If they need that to beyblade, they're pathetic. I don't have time to waste with that kind of morons."

Ginga understood his point of view: if their passion was true, they didn't need that sort of events to beyblade. But, maybe some of them were just too shy to embark on this adventure alone and needed to see what great friends they could have by beyblading.

"Are you afraid Yoyo?" Yû laughed.

"Stop saying anything!"

"So, you accept to help us? Cool!"

"What...? I never..."

But the child moved before he ended his sentence.

"He annoys me." Kyoya mumbled.

But now, he couldn't refuse it anymore. Sympathizing with him, Ginga suppressed a smile. He certainly didn't success to because Kyoya seemed even more angry.

"Sorry." he said before following Madoka in an other room.

The WBBA decided to run the photo shoot in the B-Pit to call them together easier (and to trap some of them). The photographer was waiting them patiently. He wanted to begin with Kyoya and him. Apparently, they belonged to the most famous bladers and their rivalry illustrated perfectly Beyblade's passion.

Ginga agreed totally with this second part.

Kyoya and he sat down on the sofa. Ginga had rarely the opportunity to be as near of him without Kyoya challenged him or proclaimed his solitary nature.

"Can you untie your hair?" the photographer asked Kyoya. "I'm pretty sure that your fans would love to see that."

"Blown off." Kyoya replied aggressively.

Ginga nudged him with the elbow.

"It's nothing."

Kyoya stared at him, with no conviction, then smirked. Ginga restrained himself from moving back. He didn't like the look of it at all.

"OK. I'll, if you take off your headband."

His smile was victorious, awfully filled with pride.

"What?"

Everyone turned toward him. He ut his hands on his headband in a protective move.

"It's a gift! I can't take it off just... like that."

"So, problem is resolved."

"OK." Ginga got worked up by turning his back to him.

Now, he wanted this photo shoot to end up. Like that, he'll not tolerate him more. Although, he didn't bear him a grudge so much. As soon as the seance'll stop, Kyoya will surely go trainig far away and Ginga will not see him again before weeks, indeed month.

His irritation fell down already when Madoka came near to him.

"I don't want to take my headband off." he murmured when she was within earshot.

She leaned over him, so cheerful it was scary.

"Like you want. I believed you'd like to see to what he seems when he had his hair untied."

She went away from him by hopping. Ginga couldn't help but had a gander to his rival. It's true that he'd like to see that. But... his headband...

On the other hand, it'll last just a photo seance.

Screwing up his courage, he took his headband off. Some locks fell down and tickled his forehead. He wasn't used to be messed up like this anymore.

He put his headband down delicately and turned to Kyoya, grinning.

"Your turn!"

To his great surprise, his rival gawped at him.

"Kyoya?" he worried.

Madoka giggled. Kyoya sat up straight like he was struck by thunder and took a serious face back in which Ginga could still decipher embarrassement.

"Yeah." Kyoya sighed.

He took his elastic off nonchalantly. His green hair waved until underneath his shoulder and seemed to a true mane. He was handsome. Ginga restrained himself from slidding his hand on his hair with difficulty. And _only_ , he succeded to only because he knew that will annoy Kyoya.

"It suits you so much." he blew, lost in admiration.

Kyoya seemed surprised.

"It's a shame that you aren't like this more often."

Kyoya stammered, like he was unable to answer. It was surprising from him: he wasn't the kind of person to be destabilized easily.

Ginga had a look to his friends, to see if one of them understood what happened. Apparently, Madoka and Tsubasa did. He'll ask them about it later.

"Get close for the photo."

"Sure!"

Ginga leaned against Kyoya who chocked. While the photograapher pressed a button, some amused laugh rose around them.

 **Cold**

Kyoya shivers. If it was hardly perceptible before, now it's totally flagrant. It's normal: even in the B-Pit, temperatures are near to ten degrees (there is a problem with the heating).

Ginga sighes. Why can't Kyoya ask for help when he needs it?

He runs towards stairs, goes quickly downstairs and stops near to a furniture. He gets a blanket out then returns in the main room. When he arrives, he sees his boyfriend doing his better to appear stoic. He drops next to him and wraps him in the blanket.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya becomes indignant.

Ginga rolls his eyes. There is only Kyoya to get upset for that.

"I try to avoid you from dying of exposure."

"I didn't ask you!"

Ginga leans against his naked arm and trembles.

"You are frozen!"

He presses his cheek to his neck and, grabbing blanket's edges, winds his arms up around Kyoya's waist.

Kyoya gets tense, probably uncomfortable.

"You realize where we are?"

"I don't care!"

Ginga snuggles his nose into Kyoya's neck. He fells Kyoya relaxed against him. He can't help but smiles.

 **Smiles**

Madoka checked Pegasus and Leone a last time to make sure that they're perfeclty repaired (even if it'll not last). Their bladers didn't delay coming. She had the impression that her work consisted in repairing these two beys.

A sigh escaped from her lips.

The door opened, making he raised her head up. Kyoya came in the shop, like if the place was his. For once, he was on time. Madoka prepared herself to reply to his remarks (he was always in a so bad mood!) but a third person came in the room. Ginga. And the atmosphere totally altered.

"Hi Kyoya!" he said, going near to his rival.

Kyoya looked at him, without answering. Ginga grined at him.

"You come to take back your bey too? I imagine you'll go training after. When you'll come back, we'll do a perfect duel."

He held his hand to him.

"OK?"

And it happened. Again. A smile appeared on Kyoya's lips. Abolutely sincere. So far away from those (mocking or scornful) he used to show. And that altered totally his expression. So much so that he didn't seem to be the same person anymore. He smiled like that only for Ginga.

Kyoya turned away, like he despised his move, but his face refuted his attitude.

"Sure."

Madoka's throat squeezed. She wondered if they'll realize that one day. It was so obvious. Their relationship, their link... She would like to shake them to make them move forward but she was afrait to intervene. She risked to antagonize them. They must understand it alone. She hoped they'll succeed. She wanted her friends to find happiness.

 **I care**

Ginga wasn't well. Kyoya noticed it as soon as he saw him. His eyes were darker, duller than usual. His smile was _forced_ and didn't reach his eyes. He put a good show, certainly to not worry his friends but it was so obvious it didn't work when we knew him a little. And Kyoya was sure that he knew him better than anyone else.

He waited the stupid meeting to end up, even if it wasn't his strong point. He'll never admit that out loud but it worried him a lot. Something terrible must happened to make Ginga... like that.

During the rest of the meeting (which last for ages), Kyoya gave Ginga a sidelong glance, searching clues about what happened to him.

At last, the meeting finished. He didn't listen a simple word but the saw the others waking up and learing. He followed Ginga outside of the B-Pit and called him. His rival turned over, and the kid who clung at him did so. Kyoya lorded it over him.

"Haven't you something else to do?"

"No need to groar." he mumbled by going away.

Kyoya brought his attention on Ginga again. The red-haired gave him a sad smile, yet filled with affection. Maybe not the one he hoped, but stronger than the one Ginga carried for others.

"Something wrong?" Ginga asked.

"I am the one who must ask that."

Ginga's eyes went darker and he lost his smile.

"So?" Kyoya insisted.

"It's nothing." he sighed.

"You can must make your friend believe that if you want, but not to me! You are my rival. How could I take my revenge on you if you stay like that?"

Ginga looked sadder, if possible. Kyoya felt breathless, like he suffocated. How Ginga's emotions could influence him so much? He didn't even know what he had said to make him sad.

"If it's just that... It will not influence me during our duels, don't worry."

Kyoya had the impression that he get punched the stomach. His brething blocked. He didn't want to... imply that. That he didn't care of him as long as he could fight.

He put a hand on his neck, embarassed.

"I..."

He looked down a moment, to gather his ideas, then raised his head up.

"Maybe... maybe I care about... you."

His voice was reducted to a murmur. He felt so ill at ease. It wasn't him to show his feels. And he hadn't even say the whole truth. He didn't say that he... he...

He wasn't ready to. And he'll probably never be.

If Ginga seemed surprised at first, his expression transformed quickly. A bright grin ran across his face. His eyes sparkled. Kyoya couldn't help but gave a hint of a smile. He recovered quickly. Ginga put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks. It touches me. Really."

Kyoya's heart missed a beat.

"So?" he repeated, hoping that his rival didn't notice his confusion.

"It's just we all go away. We have new duties and we can't meet as much as before."

Kyoya didn't really pay attention to that. In fact, he began to work in his father company too and less devoted to beyblading than before. It was surely the same for the others. Except for Ginga who lived in the same way still. He should fell lonely, abandonned.

Kyoya hit slightly Ginga's shoulder, ttracting a surprised look.

"What kind of bloody things are you saying?"

He showed himself.

"Do you really think I'll stop beyblading? While I didn't defeat you yet? You're crazy!"

Ginga became radiant, like if a weight left his heart.

"No. I know I can count on you."

And this faith (total, absolute) aagitated Kyoya more than any declaration.

 **Because I heard it's your birthday**

The cake which was standing proudly on the table seemed directly brought out of a publicity. With two layers, he was covering by a white icing and decorations in sugar and pieces of fruit. It reminded of a wedding cake. If we forgot the eighteen candles of shivering flames hammered in, obviously.

Kyoya stared at it some further seconds, without knowing what he should think it about. Then, he raised his head up and looked Ginga who sat on the other side of the table, grinning.

"What. Is. That?" he asked.

"A cake."

Kyoya blanked. What Ginga's game is? He could see it was cake but...

"Why?"

His voice was tense. He suspected the answer (candles could mean just one thing) but he wanted to be sure about it.

Ginga leaned over the table.

"I heard it's your birthday."

Fantastic. His bro (who was one of the only ones to know) betrayed him by giving away confidential pieces of information to Ginga.

This one leaned over him and brushed away a lock of green-hair to look at his face.

"Stop sulking." he said soflty.

"I'm not." he replied, annoying.

"It isn't that bad to celebrate birthday."

"I hate celebrations." he mumbled.

"I know. That's why it's just you and me."

Kyoya looked a moment at the room. Ginga told the truth: nobody seemed to be about coming and singing some silly songs.

"Yeah..."

"If I wanted to bother you, I should have called Yû and the others, shouldn't I?"

A shiver of horror ran throught Kyoya as the thought about it. Yû could turn it into an international party and invite each person his path crossed with.

"I think so..."

Ginga had certainly follow his reasonning because a magnificient smile lit his face.

"You see?"

He put a hand on his.

"It's a small celebration, just for both of us. Does it bother you?"

"No." Kyoya murmured.

Maybe it will not be so bad, after all. Especially if he could keep Ginga for him.

The red-headed pushed the cake towards him.

"So! Blow out your candles and make a wish!"

"It's ridicoulous." Kyoya mumbled.

He hold his breath nevertheless.

"And noothing about Beyblade, right?" his mate teased him.

Kyoya raised his eyes on him and smirked.

"I need no wish to crush you."

He hold his breath again, staring the flickering flames. He didn't need to do a silly wish. He managed alone to get what he wanted.

He didn't believe in wishes anyway.

"Did I tell you? Kakeru wish you a happy birthday."

He suspected as much.

 _End_

AN : Which drabbles do you prefer : drabbles in which Ginga and Kyoya aren't together yet or those in which they are (and if so, during Metal Saga or Zero-G) ? And do you prefer the drabbles wrote at past or present ?

If you have ideas or if you want to read about a particular subject, tell me and I'll try to write it.


End file.
